Warmth
by LexiiKitty
Summary: Three weeks after metalheads broke through the city walls, two people find themselves trapped in the middle of a war. Tired and cold, Jak turns to Torn for comfort and warmth... Oneshot! Yes, it's Yaoi. JakTorn. (Please excuse my very lame summary.)


I'm really getting nto this fanfiction stuff. Loving it!

Disclaimer- I do not take any ownership to Jak and Daxter... as of now...

Warning- Yaoi. TornJak. Small amount of cussing, but not too bad.

* * *

Haven City had always been a place of regret. A place of lost memories and hope. Somewhere no decant mother would want to see her children grow up. But they had no choice. For as far as they were concerned, It was either Haven or the Wasteland. Both offered little protection to the cruelness and harsh reality of the world. But there was one basic rule to the city: join the Krimzon Guard, or you and you're family would starve to death. Jak didn't exactly 'like' killing the KG for this reason, but he had too. There weren't very many choices in this city... But after they had came, things only got worse.

It had been about three weeks since the metalheads broke through the city walls. Ever since, Haven had taken quite the beating. More than the useal at least. They were relentless. Attacking every chance they got. Slaughtering innocent civillians, who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. No hesitation. No remorse. Nothing but the satisfaction of murder. To see people flee in terror. To see the fear marked in their tired eyes.

Although most were starting to give up, A few had chosen to continue fighting. A couple of dedicated individuals who refused to be defeated. One of which literally had an army on his side. The other had someting just as, if not more effective. A dark side. They had started out as simple rebels, in an attempt to overthrow the tyrannus Baron Praxis. It was never meant to get this bad. No one could've even imagined how out-of-hand things would get. Especially not these two.

It was raining. Again. Jak, along with his furry sidekick Daxter, had taken refuge in the city slums underneath an outcropping of roof. It offered little protection from the battering winds and rain. Keeping eyes alert, the two scanned their surroundings, hunting for metalheads.

" Aahhhh! Jak! Shoot it! Shoot it nooow!" Yelled Daxter, hiding behind Jak's leg. The metalhead approached quickly, but Jak was quicker. He whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger, watching the monster fall to the ground with a single bullet lodged in it's head.

He sighed, and leaned against the building once more, glad for the quietness that followed. But of course, he heard Daxter's shrill voice break that silence as he scattered to reclaim his spot on Jak's shoulder.

"There's another one! And it sure is ugly!" He yelled as his keen ottsel eyes spotted another target. Jak cocked his gun and held it up, his finger tracing the trigger.

"If you shoot me, I'll kill you both! Hero or not." Demanded a deep, threatening voice. He was soaked... stupid idiot had been in the rain all day. Some of his dreadlocks had come undone, making it harder to reconize him. At the sound of the voice, Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and wrapped himself around Torn's leg.

"Yay! Torn's here to save us!" Cheered Dax gleefully. But, as always, Torn was in no mood to play.

"If you don't get off of me rat, I will tie you to a fucking stick and use you as bait!" He growled, kicking Daxter off his ankle. Jak smiled at Torn, grateful for company that could actually be of use.

"Hey Dax... why don't you go to the Naughty Ottsel and stay with Tess. This is too dangerous." Jak said calmly, not wanting his friend to get hurt.

"Are you sure you can survive without me?" Daxter taunted. Of course he knew Jak could handle his own. Honestly, he was gald to get out of the rain.

"Of course I can." Chuckled Jak. "Now get going before any more metalheads come back." Daxter nodded and ran off towards the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak and Torn stood side-by-side in silence, except for the occasional rumble of thunder or gunshot heard off in the distance. But Jak gave in, speaking quietly.

"This war... it's not going to end soon, is it?" Asked Jak. Torn wasn't really expecting the boy, whom had once been mute, to have asked such a question.

But he answered quickly "I don't know. It's only a matter of time before my men give up. Some of them have been on duty for days." He sighed, bowing his head towards the ground.

"But... you wont give up, will you?"Jak knew it was an odd question, but he said it anyways.

"Of course not." He looked up at Jak, and registered fatigue.

"Good." sighed Jak.

"You're worn out. Why don't we take a break? I'll walk you to the Naughty Ottsel." Torn said, placing a hand on Jak's shoulder.

Jak sighed. He was exausted, but his friends needed him. "No... I'm fine."

Torn smirked at him, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know you want to help. But you wont exactly be of use if you're too tired to even keep your ass standing."

He had a good point. "Fine... But only if you rest as well." Said Jak.

Torn rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

Together the two men began walking. It was going to be a long trip, but they could make it. It was cold, cloudy, and rainy. Upon exposing himself to the rain once more, Jak began shivering. Torn eyed his cautiosly, not wanting the kid to catch pnemonia. He wrapped his arm around Jak's waist, pulling him closer. Jak was suprised, but didn't object. The two men clug to the the other for warmth, which was becoming increasingly scarce.

Suddenly, what looked like some sort of missle of some sort entered their field of vision. Torn gasped, and the two men watched in horror as it headed straight for them. Thinking quick, Torn rammed Jak with his body, pushing both on the ground, Torn on top. The missle impacted a near building, but Torn protected Jak by laying on him, wrapping his head in his arms.

Once the dust cleared, Torn removed himself from Jak. The building had been completely devastated, but Jak and Torn were still alive.

Jak looked at Torn... the person who just saved his life. "Why did you..." He said, remembering how the two men had once hated each other.

Torn just stood there, shaking his head slowly. "Umm..." He thought of an excuse. "Just habit I guess. I learned how to take care of shit like that while working in the KG."

It was a lame reason, but Torn hoped it would work. Jak wasn't entirely convinced though. He approached closer to Torn. "Well... thank you." Jak said.

"Yeah..." Mumbled Torn, looking at the ground. Jak placed his hand on Torn's cheek, turning his head so they were facing each other. He removed Torn's soaked hair from his face, revealing the tattoos underneath. Jak leaned his towards Torn to kiss him, but instead, Torn backed away. Jak looked hurt and embaressed, looking away. But Torn wasn't done.

He gripped Jak by the collar, holding him closer. Their breaths mingled for a second before he closed the distance between them. The kiss wa fierly and intense. The fact that it was raining made the two men's need for warmth even grater. Torn snaked his hands underneath Jak's shirt, feeling his warm flesh. He dotted kisses around Jak's neck, who gasped lightly at the warm touch. They stayed like that, holding each other for security. They parted eventually, panting heavily. They pressed their foreheads together, and intertwined their fingers together. Jak looked up at Torn once more, placing a quick kiss on the other's lips.

"Come on. Let's get to the Naughty Ottsel before we get a cold or something." Spoke Torn. Jak smiled, nodding his head.

The two men continued the rest of the way, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Please review! This story was a lot shorter than my last one, but I had fun writing it. But please please please review! I will love you forever.


End file.
